The HyuugaUchiha Heir
by animefreak03
Summary: “your dreams will come true after all Haruna Hyuuga.Your daughter will carry the heir who will finally disband that Hyuuga clan and bring forth a new future.Imagine the child who will carry both the Byakugan and the Sharingan in his being.
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna san. Genki desu ka? Well this is my First Hinata and Sauske Fiction. I've been reading many stories with this particular couple and I love the works. I've been particularly pro Hinata/Sauske and I was glad to find others who enjoy them as well. I do hope you all enjoy my fic.

Chapter One

Title: Prologue

Author: Angee (animefreak03)

Rating: M

* * *

A lovely young woman, no more than nineteen walked down a solitary path. It was a very cloudy morning and everything around her was simply quiet and calm. Hinata Hyuuga shivered as a cold breeze caressed her unprotected arms. Clutching a bouquet of white carnations in her right arm, she used the left to zip up her vest. 

Looking around she spotted the barely there plot. The cemetery was as quiet as ever, but you might as well expect that since only the dead rested here. Kneeling down hinata brushed away dead flowers and weeds from the plot to reveal the name of her mother. How unfortunate that such sweet woman laid here.

"It has happened mother. Father finally disowned me and passed my title to Hanabi. I guess I should have seen it coming since she turned fourteen" placing the flowers in a vase that was already there, Hinata began to think of how much she missed her mother.

"_Ne kachan, can I have another one?" four year old hinata asked her mother. They were currently in the kitchen baking cookies._

_Her mother chuckled and waved a finger before her daughter "maa maa Hina-chan you know just because today is your fifth birthday doesn't mean that you get to spoil your appetite. You still have a very big party ahead of you" hinata pouted with her beautiful white eyes looking up at her mother. The woman knew what the little girl was up to "you can't bribe with those eyes my little dove"_

_crossing her arms over her chest hinata declared "I can just take them kachan. I'm super strong"_

_giggling her mother bent down as best she could given that she was pregnant with Hanabi " hina-chan remember you mustn't show anyone that you are such a strong girl. I don't want your father taking you from here and training you to be a soldier, although he already does that...bastard" she had whispered the last part so hinata wouldn't hear but the child did and looked at her mother strangely._

"_Kachan are you made at otosan?"_

"_Don't mind me hina-chan. Come lets get you ready for your party" the child giggled freely and ran ahead of her mother._

_Hinata watched from her bedroom door. It was slightly ajar and she could hear her mother "do you think me stupid? I saw you, I know what the elders demand of you, but to do this to me to your children?"_

_Her father had his back facing both her mother and her "you are speaking out of place Haruna, you know nothing"_

_She could see her mother's hands fisting "I know nothing? For Kami's sake I saw you coming out of her bedroom. What? you think that I wouldn't find out?"_

"_So what? This is business you have nothing to do with"_

_Hinata gasped when her mother's hand rose and smacked her father "I hate you. I can't believe that you will seek another because your heir isn't strong enough and because you fear this other child will be as weak as her. Just because our nephew is already mastering his Byakugan it doesn't mean that Hinata wont be able to reach that level"_

"_The child is weak because you are weak. It was a mistake marrying you and the clan and I will do whatever we can to ratified that mistake. And as for the children, they will be taken care off since they are part of the clan, but I will not care for them"_

_Haruna let the tears spilled and she walked away from her husband. Little hinata closed her door and cried on her futon, because her parents were angry with each other._

Hinata blinked as she heard some rustling behind her. Looking around and activating her byakugan she was able to relax "mother I was mad at you for three days after that not knowing the real reason for your anger. But I found it mother, your diary. Who would have thought that the only friend you had was a book and that it was hiding in the least expected place, my room. I read them mother, the pages and I understood why you asked me to never show my father that I was indeed strong. You wanted to get back at him for having another woman and for not caring about me. I finally understood why you..." tear began to run down her cheeks and she gently wiped them away.

Looking up at the sky she felt the first rain drop on her rosy cheeks "father was wrong so wrong about me. I mastered the byakugan long before Neji-niisan did but you made me promise never to used it or demonstrate it. I was able to beat far stronger ninjas by the time I was seven and you made them never speak a word of it. Then you died and I promised you that I would continue to pretend till the time was right:.

_The elders were around the bed where Haruna Hyuuga laid_ _as she battled with the poison running in her body. No one knew how or why their clad leader's wife was in such a horrible state. Some of her loyal servants knew that treason had been committed but were too afraid to say anything to their lord and the clan. Hinata was but only seven and her sister hanabi would be turning two soon. She was crying as her mother took in shallow deep breaths "kachan please kachan"_

_Haruna smiled at her oldest child and beckoned her forward. The little girl ran to the bed and climbed into it "my little dove, your eyes should never be filled with tears unless they are of happiness"_

"_Kachan please you'll be alright"_

"_I will be hina-chan. Promise me that you will look after your sister and that you will be happy"_

"_I promise kachan...please who did this kachan?"_

_Haruna looked at one of her young maids and nodded to her. The young maid was someone besides her diary who knew of her mistress's feelings and secrets. The young maid took the young girl into her arms and then placed her on the floor. Leaning down she placed her ear near her mistress's lips "guide her as much as you can. My killer might want to harm her" nodding she lifted once more and took hina's hand._

"_Hinata-sama we must go and take care of your sister"_

"_No I want to stay with kachan, please let me stay with her"_ _the door to the room opened and her father entered with a younger woman behind him. Hinata recognized her as one of the younger members of the second branch. Little hinata stopped her crying and looked at her father with something close to as hate._

_The father stood before the maid and his daughter. Looking down at her he shook his head "pathetic...utterly pathetic" the young woman placed her hand onto his arm._

"_Anata let us give farewell to your wife" _

_Hinata gasped and looked up at her father and his...his... "GET OUT" she screamed. Perhaps the first and last time the shy Hyuuga heir would show her true colors "GET OUT ...GET THIS WOMAN OUT...LEAVE MY KACHAN ALONE" the elders were startled and her father smacked her silencing her screams._

"_A Hyuuga never loses control, your mother will not live for very long and you will be under my tutelage. You better start forgetting about being like normal children hinata, you will be the best and I will take the weakness out of you. Now get out of this room" she was about to tell him no when the maid took her hand and pulled her out of the room. It was up to her now to try and keep hinata from being scolded everyday for the rest of the life._

Laughing hinata welcomed the rain "she couldn't protect me forever, you knew that mother. That woman she...you were taken out of the way for her, just like they had planned ever since...Hanabi is the heir now and she is strong, but if father knew how strong I really was I bet he would be willing to give it back. I however I'm glad that father is no longer looking to me for the clan's future...I'm content in being a Medic nin now. I would feel sorry for my sister mother, but she has become father's shadow. She acts like him and treats people with the most hate she could possibly muster. Everyone is beneath her even Neji" more rustling was heard and the young woman knew that this time someone was there.

A young man revealed himself from around a tree not too far from her and she smiled. He shoved his hands in his pocket and mumbled a few things. Obviously he knew he had been caught spying and would probably get an ear full right now. The rain drops increased and she walked up to him.

"You followed me anyways? Why am I not surprised?"

Rolling his eyes (okay maybe you couldn't tell if he did roll them) he took out one of his hands and brushed back her bangs "I can't help it. If my wife disappears from my bed at six in the morning on a Sunday, mind you a day that we both agreed would be a day of rest and relaxation, I'm going to find her"

She blushed at the mentioning of her title of wife and moved back to look him in the eyes. They were recent newlyweds and she still couldn't believe that she was a married woman. Her father disowned her, abandoned her to her fate by kicking her out of the Hyuuga mansion, she ended up living in a room rented to her by Ten-Ten in her small apartment and then as fate would have it she fell for the most unexpected person in the Village "I'm sorry I just haven't been here in years and when I awoke I just had to come. I dreamt of her again"

He shook his head "don't feel sorry my love. I just wished you would have allowed me to come, I too would like to visit my own parents' graves" walking the last of the distance to reach her husband she took his hand.

"Let us visit them" leaning down he kissed her lightly on the lips and then began to pull her in the other direction.

Two grave stones stood on a small hill. These people had the best spot in the cemetery no doubt about that. Hinata leaned down even though the rain had made the ground muddy and she cleared away the dirt revealing the name of one of the stones "your mother" she stated. He too leaned down then sat on the ground with Hinata's hand intertwined with his.

"Yes. Kami I miss them so much Hinata, I miss them more than I could describe" she pulled him into her and hugged him.

"I will be here to take away your pain"

"Let us go, the rain will only increase" they both stood and he bid goodbye to his parents and she bowed out of respect.

Walking hand in hand both felt a bit better having visited important people even if they were no longer present in their lives.

* * *

Naruto ate ramen like the end of the world would suddenly come. The woman next to him rolled her eyes and hit him on the back of his head making his spill precious noodles "Hey Sakura why you do that for?" 

The green eyed woman shook her head "Naruto people are staring at us and I thought this was a date and I really don't want to be the laughing stock of the entire village because of your manners" she said through clenched teeth. Naruto knew that tone and he immediately began to behave. It had taken him all that he had to convince Sakura to give him a chance and lucky for him she did. Ever since Sauske had left (taken away) the village she had been depressed and out of character. When Sauske (the bastard as I naruto would refer to him by) returned to the village Sakura had gone back to being her self, but his rejection of her affections for him took a toll on the young woman.

* * *

It had started about four months ago. Sauske had returned and he was in a bad shape. The Hokage, Tsunade had placed Sauske under ANBU supervision even though the man could practically beat all of them with his eyes closed. But since he was in bad shape Tsunade felt it okay. He had passed out the minute he reached the square in the village where the large fountain was. The people who had recognized him either got of his way because of fear or they glared at the young man. 

Kiba and Naruto were on their way to the school to teach their first Chuunin class when they saw a crowd forming.

"It's that Uchiha heir, the traitor" one man exclaimed as some kids poked sauske with their sticks.

"Poor kid, he's been gone for years and look at him. What should we do?"

"We should throw him back out from where he came from" sneered the same man. Naruto and kiba both pushed people aside and rushed to the fallen Uchiha.

Naruto was the first to kneel down "it is Sauske, Kiba" the other young man knelt down and helped Naruto with Sauske.

"Hey you throw the trash out" naruto glared at the man "what?"

"We are taking him to the Hokage she will know what to do with him. You are no one to pass judgment even if the person is a traitor as you put it"

kiba was surprised because naruto was so serious and that was very rare. They both disappeared from the crowd no doubt on their way to the Hokage.

Tsunade looked down at the man on the hospital bed "Hinata-chan you will be taking care of him until he gets better"

The young woman nodded. This was her duty after all, but she was a bit wary of the Uchiha man "yes Ma'am"

The woman smiled. She was glad that someone like Hinata was working as Medic Nin "you will have to see him everyday Hinata-chan even after he is let go"

"Of course".

Not too long Sauske was allowed to return to his home, the Uchiha mansion which miraculously still stood untouched. He had been surprised to have seen the changes in all of his 'friends' from his childhood. All of them had grown up and changed. But the Hyuuga girl more than anyone he had observed.

He was informed that she would be his 'nurse' until the Hokage thought it fit for him to be allowed to roam freely. He had snorted at that at first, a weak girl would be babysitting him. Oh how wrong was he.

She had visited him at his home everyday for two weeks now. The young woman would even bring him food. She would come in check his Chakra for any drainage or unusual increment. She would then tidy up his place as if he needed a maid but let her have her way. He was intrigued by her caring ways, though at first she had been nervous and would stutter every five seconds. When he questioned her she would simply say that it made her feel useful. Rolling his eyes and giving her his back Sauske walked out of the room annoyed with the woman.

Then one day she came to see him and he had not been there. Activating her Byakugan she was able to find his form not too far from where his home was and he was in a very bad shape. Rushing to him she realized that he had been training or could it be that he was trying to kill himself. Dragging him to the house she placed him on the couch in the livingroom and began to clean his wounds. Then he began to stay out longer, until one time he didn't show up.

Since he was under her care she decided to find him and walked all around the village. Trying to find his unique chakra Hinata Hyuuga found herself walking down the red light district of the village. Yup things had definitely changed since the war and this was one of them, many people seeking solace in the arms of strangers. She got stares from people, men and women alike. Some stares were inviting others were lets just say disgusting.

"What is he doing in a place like this?" her eyes began to scan around and she found him moving towards a building that appeared to be a bar/club. Sighing in pleasure since it wasn't a whore house Hinata began to walk faster.

She opened the door and the loud music assaulted her ears rapidly. People were either getting drunk or hooking up by the shadows of the place and Hinata felt out of place the moment she stepped in.

"_Aah come on yeah like that" _Hinata looked at a woman and a man both engaging in something that should be left for the bedroom. Beet red and flustered Hinata bowed her head and walked away from them.

_What is this place?_ A large sweat drop began to form on her forehead. She looked to her right and spotted him walking with a drink in hand. _Phew, there he is. _"Uchi..."

Sauske was surrounded by three women all who were more than eager to have him for company. One pulled him down and kissed him. Hinata's eyes widened and she felt something pull at her heart. Not wanting to be witness to his good times she turned around and left.

She ran as fast as she could "why, why" she kept saying to herself "why did he do that?" she was in such a rush that she wasn't able to stop from bumping into a person "oh I'm so sorry"

There was a chuckle and she dusted her pants and looked up to see Naruto. He frowned when he noticed her eyes were a bit reddish "are you alright Hinata-chan?"

"Ah yeah, just looking for Sa...I mean Uchiha san but I couldn't"

He scratched the back of his head "why not use your technique and find him?"

She blushed, not out of a crush she once had for him but because she would lie to him "I can not see into great distance it would only end up in having a head ache"

"Oh...I forgot you are weak" he didn't mean to insult her but it did sound that way to her and she decided that leaving was a good thing. Why she used to like him she would never understand. He was sometimes careless in regards to people's feelings whenever he opened his mouth, but she couldn't bring herself to hate for that either.

"Well, I must get back to Ten-Ten's place and then report tomorrow to Hokage-sama" she ran not giving him any time to answer.

Naruto shook his head "Hinata-chan is so weird"

"Why do you say that you dobe?" Naruto whirled around to see Sauske smirking at him.

"She was looking for you. Where the hell were you hiding at this time bastard?"

Sauske shrugged his shoulders "here and there. Where did she head to?"

"Ten-Ten's and her place. She stays there"

That was something that Sauske didn't know about and Naruto saw his questioning stare "her father disowned her and gave the title of heir to her sister hanabi, then kicked her out"

_what a bastard that old man is. How could a parent be so cruel to his child? Why do I care? _"Later dobe" he left in the direction that Hinata had gone leaving Naruto to wonder about him as well.

* * *

Ten-Ten was surprised to say the least. Hinata had burst through the door slamming it in place then rushed to her room and slamming that door as well. Since hinata was ordered to visit Sauske every day till the Hokage decided that she was off the hook then it was safe to conclude that said person was the one responsible for Hinata's anger. She was a very well kept girl and for something or someone to annoy her they would have had to done something really stupid. 

Sighing she decided to continue cooking since Neji was coming over. She blushed remembering the last visit where they shared a very passionate time.

Hinata buried her face in her pillow. Why did she react like that? Why does it hurt? It's not like he was...no shaking her head she decided that sleeping for a bit would do her some good.

Ten-Ten eagerly rushed to get the door when there was knock. Expecting Neji she was startled to find Sauske Uchiha instead. She raised and eyebrow at the man "Hyuuga-san here?" always short and to the point.

"Yeah, what do you want?" she like some of the others were still not willing to forgive him...

Sauske leaned against the door "need to speak with her"

"Look I don't know what you did to her but I'll let you talk. She's in her room, is the one at the end of the hallway to the right. I'm going to be in the kitchen so you better not try anything on her"

Sauske blocked her out as he walked in. Women were sometimes a bunch of nagging snakes. They were better when quiet. He found the door and knocked "Hyuuga-san?"

She gasped and sat up on the bed "Don't come in" too late. He opened the door and closed it behind him smirking at the woman who was sitting on the bed. He leaned against the door crossing his legs on the bottom.

"I was told you were looking for me" that damn smirk. Why did he have to have a sexy smirk? Hinata blushed at her thoughts. This was very strange "I guess we missed each other...ne?"

She was fuming now. It was obvious that he was just joking her "what do you want Uchiha-san?" yes cool and collected

"I know you saw me" was the only reply she got.

Oooh, why did she have to deal with all of the most complicated men in her life. First her cousin Neji who hated her for a long time, then her team mates who were simply put little boys with the exception of Shino, then Naruto who was as blind as a shark never seeing how much she used to like him and now...HIM...and he of all was the worst "you intended for me to see you? You are such a jerk"

"That's not what they all say" he simply reply while walking closer to her bed.

Anger was something she really indulged in, but when it was really getting to her Hinata was known for showing a nasty side. Only Neji and Hanabi had seen it once or twice, but Sauske was asking for it "Don't you dare and put me with that fan club of yours"

He chuckled and she noted that it was the first time she had ever heard such sound from him "che, look you're a girl, all girls are the same so..." he looked like a deer caught in head lights when the pillow came flying at him. He didn't have time to dodge it so it hit him in the face and Hinata was both surprised that it actually hit the intended mark and that he didn't dodge it.

Embarrassed as hell she began to stutter "oo...oh...sorry...Uchiha san...I didn't mean...but you deserved it and so there" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

He gripped the pillow and walked closer. She began to move back..._I'm doomed. Why did I have to go and do that to him?_ "Ah! Uchiha san what are you going to do with that..." her words died on her lips as Sauske leaned down and instead of hitting her with the pillow he captured her lips with his. It was a mistake, Uchiha Sauske was not kissing her, was he? She could not believe it and this was all a dream.

He pulled away "I'm going to like playing nurse with you" he whispered to her and as quickly as he had kissed her he was gone leaving the pillow in her laps.

She laid on her back and brought the pillow to her face screaming into it with all of her might.

* * *

The next few days she would come up with excuses so as not to see him or be with him alone. Thus resulting in Tsunade stepping in. Kakashi sensei was sitting in her office reading his book (as always) when Sauske walked in. Hinata was standing by the window while Tsunade stood behind her desk "welcome Sauske" 

"I was training. Why did you call for me?"

Hinata stiffened as his cold voice seemed to echo in the room "I've called you because Hinata-chan was supposed to report to me all of your progress. However it has been brought to my attention that you both are avoiding one another. Would you like to elaborate on that?"

He let his eyes wander over to the young woman by the window. She had yet to turn to him "I've been at my place, she has not been doing her job, therefor it is not something that you have to discuss with me but with her"

Tsunade took in a deep breath, these two were making it harder for her plan to work "Fine we will forget this. Hinata-chan please resume taking care of Sauske-kun" he snorted. He wasn't a little kid and he didn't want to be known by 'kun'...

"Tsunade-sama perhaps Sakura-chan could tolerate Uchiha-san" Kakashi dropped his book and watched wide eyed.

Sauske was to wide eyed "What? I don't want Sakura near me"

"Listen here Sauske-kun, you will continue to do as you've been doing and as for you Hinata-chan, you will report to the Uchiha mansion assess Sauske-kun's condition and then report it to me. If you don't do as told then I will have to let you go Hinata-chan, I'm sure you don't want that to happen"

The young woman shook her head and bowed "may I leave now?"

Tsunade smiled "of course you as well Sauske-kun" Sauske glared at the woman before following after Hinata who was very eager to get out of the room.

Kakashi closed his eyes "I don't understand you Hokage-sama. Why must she be the one to do this? It is obvious she is not comfortable, however I sense that you are doing this for something greater than we all think"

Sitting down and placing both hands on her desk Tsunade gave kakashi a smirk "you are very observant. Yes and that is why you are here so that my plan doesn't fail"

"And exactly what is your plan?"

Smirking even more "to have those two marry one another"

The book dropped from his hands as he stood "what?"

She stood up and walked over to a book case. Pulling out a book she scanned for something "you see, about two hundred years ago the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans were once a whole unit. No Uchiha lived too far away from a Hyuuga, they depended on one another. Their children were gifted with having strong blood limit abilities"

"What does that mean for these two?"

Tsunade took in a deep breath "do you know what brought on the separation from these clans?"

He shook his head.

"A young man from the Hyuuga clan fell in love with a young woman from the Uchiha clan. Although marrying someone from the other clan wasn't prohibited among the lower class members, it was prohibited for the main house members. You see, the young woman was from a lower branch while the young man was from the main branch. He was one of the strongest and the elders did not want their byakugan to be tinted with that of the Sharingan. The lower classes had theirs dis-activated by the main branches so there was never a record of the two techniques being combined in one person"

Kakashi picked his book up and rolled it "so basically you want to see what the offsprings of the heirs of the main branches would look like? Is that it?"

Shaking her head she placed the book before him "I want the Uchiha clan to be born once more and I want Hinata to find her place among this world. Both these children have endured so much pain and I want to help them. I've been researching to see what the effects of their abilities would be if they were to have children. What I found is that the children would be almost unstoppable"

"If that is the case, then why risk letting them have children that could very well turn their backs to this village and slaughter us"

"Because if they are the children of Hinata and Sauske, they will be the most noble children in this world. Sauske may seem indifferent, but he is loyal of that I can assure you. And it is about time that Hisashi Hyuuga see what he has thrown away" with that said Kakashi gave the hokage a curt nod before disappearing.

* * *

Tsunade blinked numerous times as some of the events of four months played before her head. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at the bright moon. Her door opened and Kakashi stepped in "what have you learned?" 

"She's indeed pregnant" with that he left.

Chuckling she turned to her desk picking up a book "your dreams will come true after all Haruna Hyuuga. Your daughter will carry the heir who will finally disband that Hyuuga clan and bring forth a new future. Imagine the child who will carry both the Byakugan and the Sharingan in his being, what shall these children do?"

* * *

A/N...I don't know if this is a good start or not. I do hope that you all enjoy this, but if it's not good enough i shall erase it. Hopefully you all would like to know what i have planned for this...LAter  



	2. Suspecting

Chapter Two

Title: Suspecting

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you all for your support of this story. I have so much planned for it that i hope to get it out soon. I'm trying to make this story as unique as possible, but i'm sure somethings will coincide with other stories for there is but so much we authors can change. WEll enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Hinata curled up on her side, she was not having the best of days. Sauske was worried for his wife and walked up to her "are you feeling better?" 

She shook her head "no. But I'll be fine sauske, please don't worry so much and go to work"

"No I'll stay here today. Did Sakura give you the results yet?" sitting down on the bed beside her Sauske pushed back her hair.

"No, I'm sure that everything is fine, I'll get them later today" he kissed her deeply loving spending time with her. It felt like only yesterday when they were at each other's throat or better yet he down her throat. He smirked and Hinata pulled away from him "what are you smirking about?"

He couldn't help it and just laughed. Hinata was getting a bit annoyed and picked the pillow and hit him on the head "hey if you remember correctly this got you into a bit of trouble a few months back" she pulled the pillow away.

"What do you mean sauske?"

"I was just thinking about the few fights we had that ended in us either kissing or having sex" her cheeks colored and her eyes widened "aww come on honey. It's not like you hated it. If recall you loved every minute of my attention"

"You sir are delusional, but I'll admit that I did enjoy some of them. Others however I was torn between kicking your ass or kissing you senseless"

"Remember the real first fight we had? It was the same day that Tsunade-sama called us in and told us to stop behaving like kids"

She giggled "yeah, I felt so embarrassed about it all. But you are to blame, I mean you kissed me two days before the incident at the main office and then you almost well you know"

He rubbed his left cheek remembering the punch she delivered "yeah I know" he closed his eyes and recollected the scene, it was so vivid...

_

* * *

Flashback..._

Hinata walked out of the office as fast as she could. There was no way she was going to let Sauske Uchiha mess with her head. Just when she thought she was out a hand grabbed her by her arm and pushed her against a wall. Lucky for her the halls were empty "well, well, well...and where are you heading to in such a rush?"

She looked up only to confirm what she already knew. The jerk was the one who had her captive at the moment "please let go of me Uchiha-san".

Sauske smirked "why? I rather like the way we are right now" to put more emphasis on it he moved closer so their bodies touched and her arms came up to press against his chest "don't you?" he whispered huskily.

_Why is he doing this to me? _"I don't understand what you are trying to accomplish Uchiha-san. I'm sure that there are other women who are more than willing to be in this situation".

She felt his breath on her cheek. Was he getting closer? She could smell his scent. It was a mixture of pine and a masculine uniqueness. She suddenly became aware of one of his hands creeping up her leg "what are you doing?" she tried to shove him away but he kept putting more of his weight on her.

Ignoring her futile attempt at getting away, Sauske began concentrating on the feel of the woman. Since the first day he had seen her when he came back, she was always on his mind. And when she was assigned to him, he wanted to flee as fast as he could. Never in his young life had Sauske fallen for anyone, but this shy woman was working a number on him. It became so impossible for him to sleep without having a dream about her "behave Hinata I promise you'll like this"

The only solution was to sleep with her and maybe his she would be out of his system. One thing for sure he wanted her, but would he seek her once he had her? Was the ultimate question.

She began to shove harder "let go of me. Why are you doing this to me? I'm not one of your fan girls" she gasped when he kissed her on the side of her neck.

"That's why I like doing this to you" his breath which kept fanning her skin was making her shiver "you are quite the treat Hyuuga-san. Who knew..."he let his hand travel up her side until it came to rest under her breast "that underneath all the bulky clothes lies a very..." she gulped as heat spread throughout her body. His hand cupped the breast as best it could "very large and firm..."

Hinata had enough and with lightning speed used her right hand and delivered a gentle fist at his face. Only the impact wasn't so gentle and he went flying against the opposite wall. Kakashi and Tsunade came out of the office when they heard the loud crash as did others who were working for the hokage. Hinata had her hands fisted and calmly walked out of the building while Sauske got up and dusted himself. Smirking he realized that indeed the shy woman had changed a lot, both when it came to her body/mind but also in her strength "I'm going to really enjoy her"

Why was that man so infuriating? She was fine and dandy without any more men trouble and here comes the heartthrob of the village and nearly...well actually fondled her in public. Not that people were around to see it, but someone might have. But the worst and absolutely horrible thing about it was that she liked it. Had really felt like letting him have his way, but modesty and respect for herself had won out. Also, there was a Haruno Sakura who would, given the chance kill her for even being that close to Sauske. Speaking of Sakura where was she? She was sure that Sakura would have kept tabs on her and Sauske. The woman was exhausting at times.

A small smile crept across her lips because she gave Sauske a bit of demonstration on her powers. She had become a lot more powerful than when she was a child and if he so much as thought about being in charge well he was sadly mistaken.

As predicted she returned to her duties of tending to Sauske and he of course tried to find a way to get her defenses down. He knew that he was playing a new game with Hinata. She was very different from the other women and his charms would not work on her so easily. But he didn't just want to sleep with her, no he was really falling for her but would not admit it to himself.

Hinata walked into the house to find him slumped over on the couch "why do you keep overdoing it Uchiha-san?" she placed down her medical supplies plus a bag full of fruits.

Sauske groaned a bit before sitting down on the couch "why do you care Hyuuga? Last I remember you hate my guts"

Ignoring him Hinata proceeded to take out her jars full of elixirs and he watched her "alright, have you been feeling different from the last time I checked you?"

"No. Except for this pain I have right here" he pointed to the back of his neck and she attentively looked at it. Placing her hands on it she noticed that his muscles were a bit tensed.

"Maybe you need a ma..." she gasped as she found herself being pinned on the couch under him. This man was too much "Uchiha-san not this again"

"Ah come on Hinata you know you like it"

"Aren't your girls from the night club enough?"

He shook his head "not even close. Why are you fighting this Hinata? I mean if you had a boyfriend I would understand, but you don't"

"And how do you know I don't have a boyfriend? What if I do?"

He laughed and she cursed herself mentally for liking it "I've been following you once in a while. Mostly when I have nothing to do. You are one of my favorite hobbies, anyways I know you don't have a boyfriend and I know that the only one close to being a boyfriend is Kiba and he's an idiot" he leaned down so he could whispered "and I don't like him for you. You need someone who can keep up with you Hinata. I know how witty you can be...just let it happen hinata you might learn that you really like it"

Hinata sighed, this man wasn't one to give up easily but neither was she "I don't want to"

"I see. Virgins are always so..." he never finished his speech for there was a knock at his door and both of them turned their heads to it.

"Sauske kun are you inside?" he growled. Of all days she had to show up now "it's me Sakura"

Hinata try to push him off "Uchiha-san please get up. I don't think it would be proper to be found this way"

"Let her knock away Hinata. We are having a conversation"

"Sauske-kun we have a mission" he rolled his eyes before lifting up from Hinata. She sat up and fixed herself and began to placed her things in her bag before Sakura entered the room. She was surprise to find that she too was pissed for being interrupted. "ah Sauske kun, we better hurry Kakashi Sensei has a mission for us" Sakura looked over his shoulder and she could see a person "who's in here Sauske kun?"

Sauske really wanted to close the door on her face "Hinata-chan is here" Sakura's eyes widened and Sauske of course smirked. Maybe if he dropped hints that he and hinata were a bit closer than what she thought then maybe she could leave him alone.

"Oh..I see" the sad tone made Hinata wonder if Sakura was okay. She stood up and walked up to them.

"Well I must report back to Tsunade-sama. Nice to see you Sakura-san, see you tomorrow Uchiha-san" she bowed politely and walked around Sauske. He of course let one of his hands wondered and pat her on the backside. She 'eep'ed and Sakura looked at her strangely "well...ja ne" she waved and was out as fast as she could.

Sakura looked back at Sauske "she's so weird. Naruto is right, hinata must be the most boring person in the entire village. Weak too" Sauske glared at Sakura who didn't notice "why was she here? I thought she would have been done by now"

"What she does here or anywhere else is none of your business Sakura"

She blushed "oh, why did you call her chan? Is she your friend? Last I knew you didn't even know she existed"

"Why should I explain myself to you Sakura? But let me enlighten you, I find Hinata to be a very interesting person and I don't mind her company"

"But why? I mean she's not pretty and she's so weird. She never talks to people"

That was the last straw "enough Sakura. What's the mission that we have to go to?"

Sakura knew that something more was behind those black eyes of his. She saw it when Hinata walked out of the house. But she wasn't going to let that woman have what she had been fighting other women for. Hinata was not such a bad person but Sakura took every threat serious whether small or not. Ino had been a big threat at one point, but her interest in Shikamaru made Sakura feel safe. But now there was Hinata, a threat that was non-existent at one point, but now...now was a different story "SAKURA" yelled Sauske. She had been spacing out for the longest now.

Blushing she scratched the back of her head "oh sorry. Well Kakashi sensei is waiting for us by the fountain in the village"...

* * *

Kakashi read his book as usual while the others waited for Sauske and Sakura. Naruto was annoyed "where are they?" 

"maybe Sakura got lucky and Sauske is finally giving her what she wants" Naruto whirled around and glared at Kiba. Chouji kept eating his potato chip bad while Shikamaru and Ino were off in their own little world. Shino as always kept to himself. Hinata sat on the edge of the fountain with Kakashi and Kurenai standing close.

For some reason what Kiba had said made Hinata angry but no one noticed. Or so it seemed "shut up Kiba, that bastard will never give her the time of day"

"Don't we know it" said Ino. Everyone looked at her for it was rare nowadays for her to say anything about Sakura involving Sauske.

"Oi Sauske you bastard what took you so long?" the others turned to see Sauske hands shoved in his pockets trying to ignore a talkative Sakura.

"What's everyone doing here?"

"Well Sakura we are all going into this mission" Sauske smirked and walked over to sit by the fountain where Hinata of course was sitting at. Neji, Ten-Ten, Naruto and Sakura all looked at the man.

Sakura was ready to explode "Sauske-kun you belong with us here, I mean our team needs to be together"

Kakashi coughed and everyone turned to him "actually sakura your usual teams will be put on hold. For this mission only two on each team will be needed. Kurenai and I have already arranged the groups and have assigned the targets needed to be collected. So if you please stand by the fountain"

Everyone moved towards the fountain while Kurenai and Kakashi shared a knowing smile "alright kiddies these will be the pairings...kakashi if you will"

He nodded "Ten-Ten and Neji you are both paired. You are to retrieve a scroll from the sand village it is waiting for your taking, you may go"

"Figures they would get paired up" muttered Ino. The others agreed. Ten-ten and Neji both left without given them a glance.

Kakashi looked at Chouji next "you are paired up with Shino and you two are to deliver some medical supplies to the Cloud village. They are running low on supplies and need our help. You will get the supplies at the main hospital" Chouji and Shino also disappeared.

Sakura looked around the others that were left..._please pair me up with Sauske...oh please._

_I want to be paired up with Sakura. I bet that bastard wants to be paired up with her too._

_This is looking pretty grim. I do hope I don't get paired up with Sauske. Another encounter like the last one will be too much for me..._

_Oh. If only I could get Kakashi to say Hinata's name after mine. That would make this mission tolerable._

_Shikamaru better be paired up with me or else._

_Umm..wonder what color underwear ino has today._

"Sauske and Hinata" finished Kakashi and all of the others blinked out of their musings to stare wide eyed at their superior.

Hinata coughed and was red as a tomato. Sauske was elated though remained stoic and Sakura...well "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Kakashi paled a bit, but you couldn't tell "as I said Hinata and Sauske are paired up. You two are to go to the Rain village and like Neji and Ten-Ten you have to retrieve a scroll. Only difference is that it will take you at least two weeks since the village is very far. Also be advised that there is a small war going on between smaller villages surrounding the area you are to go to"

Sakura marched up to Kakashi "Why does a weak Shinobi get to go with Sauske? I mean it's clear that Hinata-chan is not qualify to go on such a mission with Sauske"

_damn Sakura can be a mean bitch sometimes. Oh well I wonder if Shikamaru wants to play a bit before we go. _She giggled to herself.

Hinata fisted her hands and was about to turn around when Sauske placed a hand to her shoulder "Sakura this is a mission and I'm strong enough for the both of us. Hyuuga-san let us go" she gave him a small smile and both left leaving a fuming Sakura.

"And who am I paired up with then? It better not be this pig"

"HEY!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes "you are paired up with Naruto" said boy grinned.

"NOOOO...I'll go with the pig if you want..."

"You may all leave now. In reality you are not needed at the moment" all of them had their mouths hanging open.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei that's not fair I'm ready...I mean I don't want that Sauske to get all of the action"

"Go home Naruto" before any of them could kill kakashi he and Kurenai had vanished.

"Arrr I can't believe this...and my sauske kun is with that hinata now. That should be me".

End of some flash...

* * *

Hinata laughed "so that's why she was so mad at me for so long?" 

"Yes, she's such a child at times. Are you feeling a bit better?"

She leaned forward pressing her forehead to his "I would feel better if we could stay in bed recollecting our good times"

"Remember some of those good times also had bad times"

"Oh like what?"

He laid down bringing her with him so that her head rested on his well toned chest "like the second day we were on the mission and a very pissed Hyuuga by the name of hinata was getting impatient with a very hotheaded Uchiha by the name of Sauske" she giggled as her husband poked fun at their fights and he enjoyed it very much. If he could keep hinata happy then his mission in his new life was complete.

"Koishii I think I have an idea of what is wrong with me".

"Oh?"

She sat up on her side and looked into his eyes "and if I'm correct then we must leave the village Sauske...at least for a time".

He too sat up "why? What do you mean?"

Hinata placed a hand on his chest to calm him down "Sauske you know my father tried to activate my seal once...you stopped him from doing it, however if given the chance he wont hesitate"

"But with me here he wont even dare. Remember I too possess a blood line ability, I can best him any time"

"And I thank you. But what if you are sent on a long mission and I have to stay behind? What then? Sauske this has been eating at me for a while now" she closed her eyes and tried to keep a shudder away.

Sauske sympathized with his wife, but they couldn't live in fear of what Hyuuga would do to his daughter. She was capable of fighting him and beating him but she didn't have the will to harm him. No matter how mean the person was Hinata always tried to avoid confrontations... "Hinata what is it?"

She took one of his hand and placed it on her still flat stomach. His intake of air made her aware that he understood what was going on "are you sure Hinata?"

"I think so...it's been a month now and there still is a chance that I might just be stressed out and my cycle will start once more...but your cravings and my throwing up once in a while...I say I'm a lot more sure of it now than last week an..." Hinata found herself on her back as Sauske placed his head on her stomach "Sauske?"

"We will leave. We need to confirm it with Sakura and make sure she doesn't tell a soul about it. I wont risk your life and that of our baby"

"Thank you sauske"

"Do you remember the first time we made love hinata?"

"How can I forget" they both drifted into another memory to keep themselves cool and collected, but deep down both were fearing that if indeed they were with child that Hinata's father would take advantage and attack. He had done it once, there was nothing that could stop him from trying again.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk with her pet pig sleeping on her laps. Kakashi entered the office "Tsunade-sama we have arranged the perfect mission for the Uchihas" 

She looked up at the man by the door "thank you kakashi. Remember to tell the others what they most tell any hyuuga that wonders about Sauske and Hinata's sudden departure. Have their transport ready Hinata will be in a delicate condition if she's anything like her mother when she carried both girls"

"Yes"

"That will be all" he left and Tsunade lifted the pig "I hope that I'm doing the right thing here. I will keep those two out of the claws of the Hyuuga clan"

* * *

A/N well that's all for now...if you like or hate it please tell me And i will go back and take it down...  



	3. Find out for sure

Chapter three

Title: Finding out for sure.

Author: Angee

Rating: M

Author's Note: So SORRY for the delay. I know that some of you were wondering when the hell i was going to update this or anything for that matter. I've been extremely busy at Work that i just dont have time and since Summer is coming I'll be going out alot with friends and family for weekends getaway sort of things. I will not leave these stories undone. Most of you know me and know that i always finish what i start. I already have chapters in my computer for my other stories and i will be updating soon...UNtil then i hope you enjoy this.

* * *

She was humming a lovely tune. One he had never heard before and his eyes took in all of her loveliness. She really had changed and more than anyone in the entire village. He looked to his right and became aware that they were already far away from their village and that nighttime would soon come "we should find a place to set up camp soon" Hinata stopped and turned to him. 

"If we continue on this pace we will be able to rest at a nearby village" she took out a map from her bag and tried to find it.

"There are no villages nearby" was his quick reply.

She shook her head "you forget that things have changed in all of the years that you've been gone Uchiha-san. There is a village about an hour away from here. Although is not one of the nicest places, we can find a hotel there" she poked out her pink tongue as she looked which direction they were to take next.

His eyes remained glued to her lips and he wanted to taste them again. Groaning he took the map from her and she gave a small startled yell "you take too long"

Huffing she crossed her arms across her chest and his gaze traveled there. Oh the feel of that mound of flesh on his hand was so vivid. If only she would just let him take her and then both of them would be on their merry way. But no, first of all she was a virgin which made her a prude, and second...she was so stubborn. Who knew that she was actually good at taking a stand "I said we should move"

oh she had been talking? Sauske closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He had to have her soon or he was going to kill someone or himself "Alright...tell me something Hinata...has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" she looked up at him with eyebrows raised and then frowned as his grin took the form of a smirk.

"You are not getting into my pants Uchiha-san I suggest you stop the flattering. Besides you are not that great at getting me interested" oops. Maybe hinata should think before she talks. One thing she never saw coming was his hand pulling her and them finding herself pinned to a tree.

His eyes had always fascinated Hinata...that small secret she would never share. They were tragically filled with sadness, Loneliness, longing and worst of all fear. But at this instant there was one emotion that Hinata dreaded the most and that was his lust. She could see it clear as day and gulped down the chocked moaned that wanted to come out. Why would Uchiha Sauske of all people feel lust for someone like her. She wondered.

"You should be flattered that I give you any importance hinata" he said coldly "you are probably the only woman I have ever shown interest in yet you throw it back in my face. Am I disgusting to you? Or do you hate me like the rest of the village? Or could it be that you are still infatuated with that juvenile, loudmouth dobe? You know Naruto"

She placed her hand on his and tried to shove him aside "you are hurting me"

"Hurting you? Little girl consider yourself lucky that I'm only holding you. I should just take you and leave. Or better yet I should just go on ahead and get the damn scroll get this mission over with and then leave that damn village. Is not like I'm wanted there anyways"

He was sad. Really sad and not only could she hear it in his voice, she could see it in his eyes "that is not true" she whispered brokenly. He was making her feel sorry and guilty.

He snorted "I don't want your pity Hyuuga. All I want is a good fuck" she shoved him this time and he turned around and continued to walk.

_A good fuck. She was just fuckable...nothing of importance. She was just good for being beaten on and perhaps rutting with. When would she be more than just a toy? When would people just see her and not a punching bag or a good fuck doll?_

Anger rose withing her body and as Sauske walked he was unaware of what this little woman was up to. She collided with him. Hinata stood up after the collision and Sauske's face was buried in the dirt. She wanted to laugh but when he turned on his back she decided that leaving quickly was best. Just a she took at least three steps she found her back hitting a wall, a rather warm toned wall. She turned around and was shoved to the ground by sauske.

"Think you could just push me and leave?" he got down on his knees and took hold of her legs as she tried to get away. He straddled her and Hinata's eyes widened "I had enough Hinata. I not going to let you get away" he took hold of her vest and his fingers worked on the zipper.

"You deserved it and more. Stop this we are on a mission and we need to get moving"

He smirked "yes we need to get moving. Don't worry we will be moving in great rhythm soon"

She slapped his hand away "do you intent on forcing yourself then? I knew you were a creep, but I didn't think you were a rapist too" that had hit a mark and without thinking he smacked her. His hand was shaking and his eyes were wide. He never meant to do that, but Hinata was pushing the wrong buttons. He was just going to scare her a bit that was all he intended.

Her face turned to her side and tears spilled out of her beautiful eyes "I'm sorry" he whispered before he vanished, leaving her on the cold ground.

After about five minutes she rose to her feet and decided to continue with the mission. If he didn't want to finish it that was his problem. Her hand went to her cheek and she flinched "stupid hinata...very stupid. Sauske has gone through so much and now I have become like those in the village. I knew he wouldn't do a thing to me yet I had to push and push...arrr...I hate men" she screamed the last part out as frustration was taking a toll on her body.

An hour or so later she came across the village and decided that sleeping in a warm bed was better than the ground. Looking into her pockets she was happy to find some currency. Sighing she walked through the crowded streets. You would think that they would be deserted since it was nighttime but this place was buzzing with life. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand and she knew that someone was watching her or maybe following her.

The hotel was small yet seemed welcoming. She placed her belongings on the floor next to her feet as she asked for a room "yes two beds" the clerk smiled at her.

"Where are you from pretty girl?"

Not wanting to be rude she answered as vaguely as possible. She also gave a fake name. Once settled in the room Hinata sighed and began to take of her vest and sweater. There was a sudden change in temperature and she was hot. She walked over to the window and opened it letting the night's air in.

After setting her things on the table in the room Hinata rummaged through her bag and found her towel and a change of clothes. A nice relaxing bath was very much needed.

* * *

Sauske scowled and spit on the ground. Just his luck having to fight two shinobis while he followed the girl. Having disposed of the idiots he marched into the hotel and with narrowed eyes demanded the number of the room the girl with white eyes rented for the night. The clerk was about to refuse such request but thought twice about it when the young man showed his Sharingan. 

He entered the room cautiously after picking the lock that is and became aware that the room had two beds. So she had sensed him following her?. That was amazing he was at a very far distance yet she was able to pick out his chakra. That girl was developing fast. He heard the water running and grinned to himself. A peek could make his mood change, although after what she had said he really didn't want to provoke any more of that talk. Did she really think that of him?

He laid on the bed near the door and placed his hands behind his head. Looking at the ceiling Sauske began to think...her eyes had seemed full of guilt when he had confessed his feelings about leaving. What did that mean?

Hinata stepped out of the bathroom and found him on the bed "so I was right you were the one following me"

Sasuke turned his head to her and was disappointed to see her dressed for bed "hn".

She slumped her shoulders and walked over to her own bed "listen Uchiha-san, I'm really sorry"

"Just shut up. I want to sleep" he rolled to his side giving her his back and then closing his eyes.

Hinata felt terribly bad and saddened by his behavior, but he had a right to be angry. She wished that they could be friends real good friends...maybe even more...wait... her cheeks blushed she couldn't think about that right now. She had given up hope in ever finding someone for herself, after the Naruto fiasco and Kiba who decided that he really wasn't in love with her since she was like a little sister...all of it was gone and she was ready to face the fact that she wasn't meant to have anyone.

* * *

Present...

Sasuke stood up from their bed as their window was thrown opened. Kakashi was squatting on the sill of the window as Hinata sat on the bed and Sasuke had his daggers out "what the hell are you doing here Kakashi?"

The older ninja grinned though you could not see it "Hi to you to Sasuke" looking at hinata he waved "hey little lady, how are you doing?"

She smiled at the older man. He was always nice to her "I'm doing alright Kakashi-san. Why have you come to our home in such a manner?"

He jumped inside as Sasuke put his weapons away. They were having a good time talking about their past then this idiot decides to come unannounced and almost gave them a heart attack by blasting their window open "yes what brings you here? We are not scheduled to work"

"I bring orders from Tsunade. It is in your best interest to listen to me"

Hinata sat up from the bed "is something wrong?"

"You could say that"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "quit being dramatic and tell us already Kakashi"

"Alright. Hinata have you been feeling ill lately?"

She nodded "yes, I've gone and seen Sakura already. Did she tell Tsunade-sama something?"

Kakashi knew of her 'condition', but wanted to have an idea of what she thought of it "Hinata you knew the consequences of your union with Sasuke and what that meant for your future together. Tsunade-sama saw it fit that you two be together, for what reason I do not know. However, even she knew that your father would be an object...we are well aware of the incident three months ago with your seal and his doing. For that reason you and Sauske must leave the village"

Her eyes widened and Sasuke crossed his arms over his toned chest "but why Kakashi san? Why do we have to leave our village, our home"

"Yes Kakashi why? My wife and I are comfortable in our home. In the Uchiha mansion. And as you know I can protect her from Hi...that bastard" Sasuke always made it clear how little he cared for the Hyuuga head, ever since he tried to kill his eldest daughter that is.

Kakashi produced a scroll and handed it to Sasuke and Hinata walked over to her husband "what is it anata" before she could ask again she found herself in a tight embrace "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and nodded "Sasuke what is the matter?"

He kissed the side of her neck making her blush. She wondered if he would forever make her blush "we are leaving my love"

Hinata pulled away or tried to "why? What did the scroll say?"

"It is the scroll that Sakura sent to Tsunade-sama about your results my love. We are to be parents hinata. We are going to have our own little ones" he kissed her deeply.

She pulled away with a smile on her lips "So I was right?"

Nodding he guided her towards their armoire "Yes. We must leave"

Kakashi coughed to get their attention and both Uchihas turned to him "that is why I'm here. I have been given orders by Tsunade to send you away for a while. She will make up a cover story thus misguiding your father. If he intents on still activating your seal then we must take every step to make sure you are both out of here. You are to go to the Village of Cloud and Mist. They have been briefed on the special conditions of your sudden appearance and stay. We will take care of anyone that seeks you"

Hinata nodded and began to collect their things while Sasuke and Kakashi walked over to the window in the room "what is it?"

"He will know we are up to something when you and hinata don't return from your make believe mission. You need to keep moving to different villages until he gives up"

"I understand. I will not let him get near my wife and child. Of that you can be sure of Kakashi" the older ninja bowed his head and then disappeared.

Hinata was frantically packing while also dreaming of her child. Their child. She was going to have her little baby and Sasuke was the father. Strong arms wrapped around her middle from the back and she leaned against him "I'm so excited"

He leaned down and kissed her neck "so am I. I will do everything I can to protect you Hina. Let us go".

* * *

It was close to midnight when the Uchihas were meeting Kakashi near the gates that lead out of the village. Hinata packed as much as she could carry, not that Sasuke was going to let her carry anything. They stopped before the ninja and bowed "we are ready" 

Kakashi moved towards the couple and handed them a few scrolls and a bag "this is all you will need for now. The rest you will have to fend for. Don't worry about your place I'll keep an eye out for it. You two take care"

Without another word they left their village not knowing for how long and not knowing if they truly would be safe from the Hyuuga clan.

* * *

That is all for now. I must admit that my muse has been on a vacation for a while now. THere are many grammar errors that i'm sure i missed, but because i wanted this out before i left to spend time with my friends I decided to post it. IF you find any then please feel free to tell them to me. 

Thank you all for waiting for this.


End file.
